


3 DAYS WITH NCT

by jaeminsoulmate



Category: Nctzen, SM Rookies
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsoulmate/pseuds/jaeminsoulmate
Summary: Summer 2016, Jaie's peaceful life was broken by her mother's orders. Little did she know that those 3 days of her life will be a meaningful part.





	3 DAYS WITH NCT

From a peaceful sleep, I suddenly wake up.

I saw some guys sleeping beside me, and I was shocked to see who they were. None other than the rising rookies, NCT!

\--------------------

So here's what actually happened. My mom, which is some kind of tour guardian told me that I need to go to this place because they have guests coming, and what they need is someone my age to do the cleaning and etc. To be honest, I didn't sign up for this. My mom just pushed me or else bye-bye money!

I went to this place to clean, and because I am so tired I slept in this room. Well, I didn't notice that the time has passed by.

Although the normal reaction of a fan to see their idol was to shout and exclaim with full enthusiasm, I did not dare do it because the boys are really in deep sleep.

I quietly walk out to the room but there are a lot of obstacles. 

Let me explain first about this room. This room is like some sort of a old room where there are no beds just foams on the floor. So, that's where the boys and I was sleeping in. My position was in the far end of the room so I need to walk through all of them just to get out. Too much for "quietly".

They sleep in different positions. Some are sleeping sideways, some straight and some, like Mark, had his hands on his head. Weird, right?

So I actually passed over them and I'm already in the kitchen. There are still no stocks aside from the pancake mix, eggs and fruits in the refrigerator so there's no choice but to cook pancake. 

I'm in the middle of cutting mangoes when Taeyong suddenly appeared. We're both shocked to see each other that I almost cut my fingers.

"Oh, hello. Good morning!" I greeted him half shocked half amazed. His visuals are really amazing. Gosh, I'm almost drooling.

"Hi. Are you the person sent here to help us?" He asked. Gosh I can't get over with his visuals.

"Yes, I am." I need to get my act. "By the way, since there's still no stock in foods I decided to make pancakes. Is that okay? And we've got some fruits here so that should be enough right?"

"Yes. But we need to restock soon. The other members are already on their way."

Just as he said that, Mark woke up and showed Taeyong a text message. 

"Hyung, they're already on their way to the airport." Mark said while yawning. "Oh, pancakes. Nice." He sat on the table.

I forgot to tell you, there are only 6 people here right now. Taeyong, Mark, Jeno, Haechan, Winwin and Jaehyun.

The others also woke up and everyone eats. 

 

As I about to leave the kitchen, my stomach growls. Aish.

 

"Hey, you can eat with us. You're hungry right?" Don't need to state the obvious, Winwin. But you're so adorable so I forgive you.

"Right. Don't be ashamed. You've prepared this anyway." HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT ASHAMED OF EATING WITH YOU, JAEHYUN I CAN'T!

But when I looked at Jeno, he looks like he's anticipating me eating with them. Well, who can resist this boy's charm? So I sat beside him.

"By he way, we still don't know who you are. Care to introduce yourself to us?" That was Haechan.

"I'm Jaie, and it's nice meeting y'all!" I introduced myself with full enthusiasm. 

Then they introduced themselves one by one. Oh no, babe, you don't need to introduce yourselves. I know y'all by heart.

 

We continued eating after that. 

 

"These mangoes are really good! They're so sweet!" Winwin said while devouring his mango.

"Of course, I picked them myself. Lol." I said. "Anyway, you said there are still others who are going here. Might as well restock our foods. I can't cook if there's nothing to cook."

"Ah, right. Let's go to the mart after this." Taeyong said. 

 

Uhmm, they're all going to the mart? What if people recognize them??? Anyway, I cant tell them because they know that I didn't know them. Ugh what to do?!?!?

"Okay. Let me change." 

I went straight to the bathroom. Luckily, I've brought with me clothes enough for a week. I took a bath and prepare for what's going to happen today. 

I still have a problem. What if people recognize them? Aaargh. 

I went outside and saw Taeyong and Jaehyun ready with sunglasses and cap. They look like those people who abducts children on the street. Lol. But I feel relieved to see them in disguise. 

"So, let's go?" Jaehyun asked with car keys in his hand. 

Oh, he drives? Cool!

"Hyung, can I go?" Mark suddenly appeared. He's already in disguise like the other two.

"Okay, hop on." Jaehyun replied.

Jaehyun in the driver's seat, Taeyong in the passenger seat. Me and Mark at the back.

\-----to be continued-----


End file.
